


尘世之镜

by BIBIU



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIBIU/pseuds/BIBIU
Summary: 现代青春期au，老文存档
Relationships: Gabriel & Lucifer (Supernatural)





	尘世之镜

（Lucifer没将礼物打开就丢进了垃圾桶）  
Gabriel：哦Lucy～你可真是个大人渣，虽然我早就知道了。  
（Lucifer皱了皱鼻子，转过身去看见Gabriel笑嘻嘻的靠在门框上）  
Lucifer：哼没用的垃圾就该丢掉，by the way你今天漱口了么Gabriel（加重语气）  
Gabriel：你猜猜看，要闻一下么？（呼出一口气）Lucifer：你猜我会不会缝上你嘴巴  
Gabriel：好吧结束，我就是来问问你，你需要我么？我想知道，下次你再和Micheal打架的时候会不会把我丢进废料堆里?这是你一贯的的想法（严肃），用不着的东西都是麻烦尽早解决——  
lucifer：（愣了一下立刻大笑起来）最近你到底在想些什么？你是我兄弟，我很爱你。这是我一贯的想法，你知道的。要不要我现在给你个拥抱安慰一下，嗯？（笑着慢慢走近Gabriel，张开双臂）  
Gabriel：（后退一步）你从来不让我插手你和Micheal的事。比如说做个间谍，相信我，我有这方面天赋，或者替你检查检查伤势给你作作参谋或者在老爸面前打打掩护——  
lucifer：闭上你喋喋不休的嘴巴！Gabriel（大声），你冒犯到我了，听着，我不需要任何人来帮我，我一个人就能对付Michelle那个废物！你不相信我?（走近，利用身高差逼视）  
Gabriel：（停顿一会）随你便（摊手，转身走了几步停下来，又反过身）也许我该向Michelle自荐。顺便一说，你现在失去了一个好帮手。（挑眉）好了，我不会去的，别拿那种眼神看着我，我就开个玩笑。实际上我早就厌倦你们的争斗了，对你们停下来一起吃吃饼干看个钙片不抱任何希望，该怎样就怎样吧该死的！对了，你刚才打算给我的那个拥抱呢？（张开双臂）  
Lucifer：（走近抱紧了） my little brother，我能给你我的拥抱，随时随地，只要你想。但你必须不再想这种事，你必须信任我。  
Gabriel：快听，老爸回来了！（挣开）我要抱抱他从孤儿院带回来的新弟弟，一定很舒服，你抱起来太难受了，硬邦邦的。我讨厌肌肉男。  
Lucifer：不要逼我拔了你的舌头。  
（Gabriel做鬼脸）  
temporary fin

也许我该解释一下：Lucy问Gabriel有没有漱口的原因是想提醒他注意他说的话以及他的口气，才不是因为他有口臭哦（已经越描越黑了）然后新弟弟是指圣子


End file.
